interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Moment
English Etymology From moment, from momentum. Pronunciation * , * , * * Noun # A brief, unspecified amount of time. #: Wait up a '''moment', while I lock the front door.'' # The smallest portion of time; an instant. # Weight or importance. #* 1597, Wm. Shakespeare, Richard III, 3,7,67: #*: In deep designs, in matter of great moment, / No less importing than our general good. #* 1904, Arthur Conan Doyle, ‘The Adventure of the Second Stain’ (Norton 2005, p.1192) #*: The document in question is of such immense importance that its publication might very easily – I might almost say probably – lead to European complications of the utmost moment. # The turning effect of a force applied to a rotational system at a distance from the axis of rotation. Also called moment of force. # A definite period of time, specifically one-tenth of a point, or one-fortieth or one-fiftieth of an hour. # A petit mal episode; such a spell. # A fit, a short-duration tantrum, a hissy. Synonyms * : moment of force Derived terms * at a moment's notice * at the moment * at this moment in time * blonde moment * branding moment * dipole moment * driveway moment * eureka moment * London moment * magnetic moment * moist moment * momentarily * momentary * moment of force * moment of inertia * moment of silence * moment of truth * on the spur of the moment * polar moment of inertia * second moment of area * second moment of inertia * senior moment * seismic moment * single-minded branding moment * spur-of-the-moment * spur of the moment * tumbleweed moment Related terms * torque References * 1897 Universal Dictionary of the English Language, v 3 p 3174. ("The smallest portion of time; an instant." is a direct quote from this Dictionary.) Translations * Albanian: , , * Arabic: * Armenian: պահ (pah) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Croatian: , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: , * Georgian: მომენტი (momenti), წუთი (ts‘ut‘i), მეყი (meq‘i) * German: , , * Greek: (stigmí) * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: (plairt) * Korean: * Lao: , * Latin: punctum , momentum temporis * Latvian: , , * Lithuanian: * Maltese: * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Old English: brachwíle * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovak: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: kitambo (nc 7/8), nukta (nc 9/10) * Swedish: , , * Thai: , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: chốc lát, khẩn yếu, một chút, một lát, việc quan trọng * Welsh: Hyn o bryd * Yiddish: אויגנבליק (oygnblik) , מאָמענט (moment) * Finnish: , * Greek: * Lao: * Norwegian: , * Bulgarian: момент на сила * Catalan: moment de força * Chinese: 力矩 (lì jǔ) * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: momanto * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Japanese: モーメント (mōmento) * Norwegian: * Polish: moment siły * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Thai: (mohmen) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: mô men * : 刻 (kè) Anagrams * * montem Category:Time ---- Catalan Etymology momentum Noun # moment #: el català, malgrat tot, viu un moment de glòria efímera durant els darrers anys del segle XVIII i primers del XIX. #::Catalan, in spite of everything, had a moment of glory for the last years of the 18th Century and the first ones of the 19th. Category:ca:Time ---- Dutch Etymology momentum Pronunciation * Noun # moment (very brief period of time) Category:nl:Time ---- French Etymology From Pronunciation * * Noun # # a while #: Ça fait un '''moment' que je l'attends '' - I've been waiting for him for a while Derived terms * pour le moment * au moment où See also * instant Category:fr:Time ---- Romanian Etymology momentum Pronunciation * Noun # moment Declension Category:ro:Time de:moment et:moment el:moment es:moment fa:moment fr:moment gl:moment ko:moment io:moment id:moment it:moment kn:moment kk:moment ku:moment li:moment hu:moment ml:moment nl:moment ja:moment no:moment pl:moment pt:moment ru:moment simple:moment sl:moment fi:moment sv:moment tl:moment ta:moment te:moment th:moment tr:moment vi:moment zh:moment